Hearts on Auto
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: To him - Fate brought them back together. To her - God did. It did not matter, however. It only mattered that they were together once more. They were able to hold each others hands once more, feel each others lips once more, feel each others love once more. Now that they are with each other, they will never separate again. The only thing that matters now is their future together.
1. Her First Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Type-Moon's.**

 **A/N: Welcome, my beautifuls! This story was originally planned for only Wattpad, but since I haven't posted anything in awhile I thought it wouldn't hurt to let all of you read it here. The second chapter will be posted here on Fanfiction in three weeks. I hope all of you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Hearts on Auto**_

Chapter 1

 _Come on; Come on. Please, turn on_. The blonde french woman frantically tried and tried again to turn her most definitely aged cell phone on, but it seemed that it had finally met its last minute. _Out of all the times it could have decided to screw up, it had to be this one!_ Rain poured onto it as she attempted to fix it, but it almost seemed impossible due to the liquid getting into the cracks. The situation was clear. The phone was fried, and she was officially stuck.

The female finally quit, deciding it was a lost cause. She simply stood amid the falling tears of the sky. Thunder came but she did not jump. A little bit of it was not a bad thing. What was a bad, more unfortunate, event was the fact that nothing was working. She knew God was with her at all times, yet there she was waiting for someone to be kind enough to help her start her car which had of course broken down on the side of the bridge then had somehow locked her out.

Purple irises, matching the five amethysts on the ring around her right ring finger, looked over the horizon, its dark, star-ridden sky and shining, midnight waters reflecting in them, which suddenly glowed brighter. "Are you alright, lass? You seem to be in quite the mess. Your car not starting?" a low voice finally came. Her head turned towards the male, tall and quite handsome. It even seemed to put her in a bit of a trance for a moment before she once again gained herself. His hair was a beautiful blue, short hair standing up on the top with a long flowing tail hanging on his muscular shoulder. Red eyes glimmered in the moonlight as white teeth sparkled, a fang on the side of his smile.

 _Those red eyes_ \- she knew them but who they belonged to she was unsure. He looked so familiar - so familiar. Who was this man? She studied him for a fraction of a second, trying not to get caught staring. He was most certainly handsome - so handsome. What was the flutter in her chest? Why was she feeling it? Why was she starting to feel the butterflies migrating to her stomach?

"A-ah," she stammered, barely audible due to the rain muffling it. "Yes, I have not been having the best of luck tonight, and my car broke down. When I tried to call my roommate, it seemed that the rain was getting into my phone, frying it," she explained with a slightly embarrassed tone. The oddly-familiar looking male gave a small chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. Luckily, he was successful, and the young woman was laughing. "Would you mind helping me?" Blue hair bobbed up and down.

"You can hop in my car until I get this fixed. There should be a towel in the back; you can dry off a bit with that," he told her. She shook her head before opening her mouth to speak – that is she was going to speak until her rescuer interrupted the start of her statement. "If you are worried that I will do something bad to you, I swear I will not. I have to fix your car, so I won't even be near you. Also, I would not like for you to get a cold. You are already so soaked." Reluctantly, she nodded- and turned towards the car.

Her eyes widened once she got a glance. It was not a truck or a normal car as she was expecting, but a _Chulainn –_ the best car on the market, and not only that but they were _extremely_ expensive. She turned to him, seeing him looking at the engine of her car which honestly looked like a piece of moldy bread compared to what she had been told to sit in. "Um, are you sure you would like me sitting in your car? That's a five and a half million dollar car." Red eyes went to her with a sudden smile appearing.

"Of course you can. Don't worry; that's an old car. It's not even worth _half_ of what it was originally worth. Plus, I have others. Just hop in," he urged her. _He has others?! How much money does this man have?! Seriously, half of that car is still worth more than all of my possessions combined times five!_

"O-oh, um, alright." And with that, she was suddenly inside the best brand of car in the world, wrapped in a previously neatly folded towel from the back. She looked through the tinted windows of the automobile, watching as the stranger looked at the engine of the car. Her eyes soon went to the setting around her. Her eyes studied the luxurious features. Abruptly, the door of the driver's side opened and closed. Looking to her left, she was staring into the red eyes of her helper. He scratched his head.

"It seems that you had a complete engine failure, so I'm having a tower come. For now, I can bring you home", the Irishman told her, earning a head shake from the one in the front seat. He looked at her in surprise before the woman spoke up.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I do not trust strangers taking me home," she explained with a stern voice. The next thing she heard was a soft chuckle. Amethyst eyes aimed toward him in confusion. Why was he laughing? "I'm sorry, but may I ask what is so funny?" Rubies aimed back, a crescent below them.

"It is nothing. I was just going to say that it was understandable, but there is no need to worry about that with me." The French female was not sure of what the man meant. He _did_ look familiar, but she had never met him before. She did not recognize him as anyone she knew – that is until he continued. "It has been awhile, grá sa todhchaí. So, how have you been, Jeanne?" And then, it clicked. An image from her childhood flashed from her mind. " _It is wonderful to meet you, grá sa todhchaí. I am lucky to meet such a lovely, little lass such as yourself."_

Jeanne stared at him in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing, not believing what she was seeing. She had forgotten about him. How could she forget about him? She knew him. How could she stop knowing him? He was important to her. How did he become unimportant to her? " _It matters not if anyone does not find you beautiful, love. Just remember; I do. You are the most beautiful woman on this earth, in this universe. There is no soul more beautiful than you, love."_ His lips. His lips. His soft lips. She could see them. They were right in front of her - right in her reach. "C-Cu? Is-is that you?" Cu nodded.

"I've missed you," he informed her. "Am I able to take you home now?" A chuckle. Jeanne simply continued to look at him. A minute passed before she started giggling. "Yes, you may bring me home, Cu." And with that, they hit the road. After a while, the woman spoke once more. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you. You just-I mean, the last time I saw you, you were younger. How long has it been? Four years?" The hound nodded.

"Yep, around that long unfortunately. Honestly, it took me awhile to recognize _you_ ," he chuckled, giving her a glance. The female laughed as she felt the car come to a stop, a red light shining on the dashboard of the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking her chance to hug him. She heard him lend a laugh before rubbing his cheek against her head which was pressed up against his shoulder. "I missed you," he mumbled once more.

Jeanne kept her head on his muscular shoulder even as he drove. Her eyelids rested, feeling the smooth ride of the Chulainn. And soon, she heard the sound of Cu putting his vehicle in park. "Jeanne," he whispered, purple eyes went up to him - a bit of sadness in them. She did not want to leave his side. It had been four years. "Would you like to spend the night at my house? It does not look like anyone is home. I am assuming that you live with Arturia and Guinevere." She nodded.

"Yes, nobody is home. They are both spending the night at their respective boyfriend's house. Which reminds me, are you aware of Artie dating Diarmuid?" A nod.

"I am. That is why I asked," he gave a small smile. "So, would you like to spend the night at my house? It would be much better than spending your night alone." Jeanne grinned at him with excitement.

"I would love to. Why don't you come in while I pack a bag? It'll only take a moment or two." He then followed her to the door of the house that she and her two roommates were currently renting. She led him to her room. He looked around, complimenting the style of the apartment. She thanked him with a happy smile as she packed.

"Bring a swimsuit as well. I have a hot tub that we can go in. Oh yeah, you can also take a shower at my place. I do not mind," he informed her. She gave him an excited, little nod. _So damn cute._

She did not remember what led to it. It was as if she had blacked out, but it mattered not. She _loved_ it. She loved _him_. _How long has it been_? His lips. His lips. They were connected, locked to hers in a strong release of love. Her hand wandered his bare upper body, sweat covering both it as well as her own. The steam from the hot tub was not helping. It was making it worse.

His lips. His lips. They traveled. They traveled down to her neck. His teeth, they squeezed on her as he sucked on her skin, leaving a red mark, _his_ mark. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Both repeated this. It had been too long. " _What do you mean you have not had your first kiss as of yet? I do not believe that for a second - a girl as beautiful as you?"_

 _She giggled. "No, Cu, I have not had my first kiss yet. I am waiting for someone to kiss me rather me kissing them, which is taking quite awhile. I am not like you who can just find someone within a second and start kissing them." The remark made him laugh. He knew it was true. The blue-haired college student could swoon any female (or male) within a second._

" _Are you calling me handsome or are you trying to call me a man whore, darling?" he chuckled, giving her an ornery look. There was a smug smirk upon his face, telling the woman to be cautious. She gave a smile, trying not to burst out laughing. "Fine, fine, if you're going to be calling me a man whore then maybe I should get you to do something a bit naughty."_

" _I'm not calling you that; I swear. And plus, I'm not going to do anything my father wouldn't want me to," the fresh eighteen-year old informed him._

" _I bet I can get you to do something." She shook her head. "I bet I can get rid of your little problem as well." The French girl gave a confused expression. What did he mean by getting rid of her little problem? "Anyway, close your eyes. I need to give you your birthday present, sweetheart."_

" _Cu, I told you that you didn't have to get anything," replied the female with an embarrassed smile._

" _Well, too bad. I'm not returning it unless it either doesn't fit you or you don't like it. Now come now, darling, close your eyes." Giggling, she did as she was told. There was a moment of silence before a hand slipped behind her neck, the other slipping something onto her right ring finger – a perfectly sized ring. Her lips then locked with his, and his tongue touched hers ever so gently. The younger one sunk into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her long love as his hands went to her waist. It took them awhile before they separated._

 _The two breathed heavily, wanting oxygen in their lungs. Jeanne's eyes drifted to the gift wrapped around her finger – a sterling silver ring with rhinestones around five beautiful amethysts. It was beautiful. She had never seen a ring as beautiful as the one she was just given. Through breaths, Cu questioned her. "So, do you like it? I know that you wanted a class ring but never had the money to get one. So, instead I bought you that one." She stayed quiet, simply staring at the shimmering surface of the stones. before basically throwing herself at him, kissing him as she landed on his muscular chest._

She remembered his strong hands moving up and down her waist as they were at that moment. She remembered the same lack of oxygen she had within her lungs. She remembered the same passion within his kiss, however it seemed that it had somehow grown stronger.

Their lips suddenly parted, their foreheads pressing against each other. Red and purple met before the blue-haired man spoke up in a breathy manner. "I-I'll be right back," he told her before lightly placing a kiss on her lips and head and proceeding to exit the hot tub. He made his way to the large doors, leading him to the kitchen. "Alo," he called as quietly as he could so the one in the other room would not hear him.

"Yes, Master?" In a shroud of black and purple dust, a tall woman appeared before him in a bow. "You called for me." Her light blue eyes looked into her liege's. She knew of what he was going to ask of her.

"I'm sure you can already tell, but I would like for you to set up the bath and bed. Make it as romantic as possible. And if you plan to pour champagne into some glasses, Jeanne does not drink alcohol so if you would please find a substitute that would be wonderful


	2. Jumpstart

**_Jumpstart_**

She could feel her head rising and falling slightly as her body was trying its best to wake up. She could feel her hair staying in the messy heap that either had been created before she and her love fell asleep or while she was sleeping. Either way, she was somewhat afraid to learn what kind of pain she would be feeling when brushing through. Her right arm was draped over the bare chest of the mechanic, her hand sending shivers and senses up her spine when it came into contact with his smooth skin and hard muscles.

Her eyes finally managed to allow the peaceful sight of Cu sleeping be seen. He looked as if he was in heaven, surrounded by sweet angels and only the most beautiful of noises from the most beautiful of birds. The purple irises that belonged to her traced the long, blue locks of his. This was the first time she had witnessed him sleeping from the angle she was, but it felt as if it was the one hundredth time. She loved it and looked forward to waking up like this every morning. It was just so tremendous waking up to a sight like that. It was like a drug – one time using and she was addicted.

His body twitched a bit, and she watched as his eyes opened and blinked, getting used to the morning sun that shone through the blinds. His hand that wasn't around her went to his eyes to rub them. "Mmm," he moaned, hating the feeling of waking up in the morning. His red eyes finally pointed toward her, his lips forming a loving smile. "Good morning," Cu greeted her, bringing her closer to him and granting her forehead a kiss. She giggled and replied with the same greeting.

"Were you watching me sleep, babe?" he questioned her, wrapping her body tightly and rolling her on top of him. She laughed at his actions, pressing her head against his, allowing their noses to touch. Their lips touched with passion. "That's kind of creepy, Jeanne," Cu commented jokingly.

"I'm sorry. I just really enjoyed the view."

"Did you? How flattering. Maybe, I should reward you," he grinned, flipping both of them over in one smooth motion. His teeth found their way to the beautiful woman's neck, gently gnawing at the skin. He could hear an angel's giggle, then realizing that it was his own lady's. _God, what an amazing sound_ , he couldn't help but think. He then pulled away, hovering over her and studying her smile that he better never miss ever again. "I love you so much." With that, he bit her bottom lip before kissing her again.

Their brief moment of love would have turned into something a bit more; however, the room phone began to ring loudly, causing Cuchulainn to grunt in aggravation. He reached over her, giving her the most wonderful view of his bare chest. She thought that she had liked the vision of him sleeping, but this was something else entirely. The view she had now just gave her a reality check of the fact that she was with a man with overflowing sex appeal.

"Hello?" he greeted. She wondered if the phones were like those in a hotel, because she recalled him saying the day prior that he did not have a landline. "Ugh, Alo, you ruined the moment! God, you're so annoying sometimes!" His and Alo's relationship amused her to no extent. They almost seemed like brother and sister rather than master and servant, jesting with one another every opportunity they received. "Fine, we'll be down there in a second. By the way, can you call Emiya and tell him I won't be in today?" _Emiya? Who's that?_ "Sweet, thanks, Alo! You're the best!" With that, the phone was hung up.

He smiled down at her with a wide grin on his face. "Breakfast is ready! Alo said to go down there before her and Laeg eat all of it, which has happened before. So, we better get some clothes on," he informed her before getting out of the bed with no care in the world, giving her a nice, clear view of everything he had to offer. She laughed with a huge blush spread across her face. Jeanne launched a pillow at him.

"Cu! Your underwear is right by the bed; you could have picked them up and put them on!" she laughed. He turned around, giving her the front view. "Cu, you are butt naked! Please put something on! You're so embarrassing!"

She could tell he did this on purpose, because he had an entertained smirk upon his face. "You saw my bare ass last night. I don't see the problem with you seeing it again. Is this a girl thing? Do girls always get that way when a man stands up nude?" he questioned. Why did he have to be so ornery? Suddenly, she watched him walk a few feet closer to the bed. Her face turned beat red when she realized what it was. Jeanne failed to hold in her laughs as he took her nightgown and underwear and threw them across the room. "How you going to get those without letting me see you naked, babe?"

"Oh my gosh, Cu, you are such a dork!" she exclaimed amusedly at him while he just continued to stand there in his birthday suit.

"Come on. You can go get them. I won't judge," he chuckled, obviously planning something.

"Cu!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just you and me in here. The door is locked," he reassured her, egging her on. The woman glanced at him before glancing at her clothes, finally uncovering herself and starting towards them. Before she could grab them, however, she was picked up with strong arms. "You're not getting away that easily!"

"I knew you would do something like this!" the Frenchwoman laughed hysterically. With that, they were silent, except for their giggles sounding throughout the room. "You are such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," he nodded at the statement.

"You're not wrong," she agreed before pecking him on the lips. "Now, let's get dressed before we can't have breakfast.

* * *

"Morning, Alo, Laeg. Sleep well?" Cu questioned his two servants, who were stuffing their faces. They both nodded, too busy with eating to actually answer. He then realized that there was yet another sound coming from the kitchen. Somebody else was there, and he had a feeling he knew who it was. "Shirou?" he called out.

Without another beat, the orange haired head of Shirou Emiya popped out from the kitchen. "Oh, good morning, Cu!" Jeanne looked at the young man in confusion. He looked no older than eighteen, yet he was there cooking the morning meal for everyone who lived in the house. She heard Cu sigh in what sounded like frustration.

"Shirou, why are you here? I'm grateful that you're making us food and everything, but you don't work for me. I always feel bad, because you always turn down the money I offer for your services. One of these days, I'm just going to have to hire you as a chef."

"Mm, please do that. His food is better than both of ours combined," Laeg commented, Alodine giving a quick nod of agreement. The comment made Cu laugh before he seemed to have realized something.

"Oh, right. Shirou, this is Jeanne. Jeanne, Shirou," he introduced the two.

Shirou came out of the kitchen to properly greet her, giving her a small "nice to meet you" and a handshake. She returned the kind gesture. "It's lovely to meet you! It's been awhile since Cu has had a new guest. I'm happy to see him socializing with others outside of his work environment."

"Hey kid, don't be a hypocrite. I know you don't exactly get out and about much either. Anyway, Jeanne and I have known each other for a long time. It's not like I invited a total stranger to my home." The blunette stated as he walked toward Shirou and messed up his hair, Shirou giving his disapproval. "God, you're just like your brother, you know? Always acting as if you don't care what other people do and say when in reality you give advice like you're one of those employees giving out free samples!"

The red head grabbed the larger male's arm, keeping it away from his now messy hair (although it was always messy). "What are you talking about?! I'm not like my brother at all! He's just a big jerk! I don't understand how anyone can get along with that guy." His face was pure red. "A-anyway, I don't mind coming here to cook. It gives me practice."

"Alright, but I _will_ start paying you. It seems like you're here at least once a week. Now onto the important stuff, what's for breakfast?" Cu questioned with drool almost exiting his mouth.

The youngest one smiled happily, proud of his creation. "I made bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast cups, blueberry muffins, and raspberry smoothies. I also made toast of course," the high schooler informed the man. He then proceeded to get two plates, putting one breakfast cup and one muffin on them and then pouring smoothie into two glasses. "I hope you like them."

"Shirou, I'm not sure who wouldn't like your food, except for Archer. He is just the pickiest person in the whole fucking world. There are probably only three things in existence that can please him," Cu commented, taking his plate and sitting at the dining table. He pulled out a chair next to him, allowing Jeanne to take a seat before pushing her and the chair in a bit.

The Frenchwoman took a bite of her food, moaning as the delicious flavor hit her tongue. "Shirou, this is delicious!" she complimented him, earning a pleased grin and a word of thanks. "Are you going to become a professional chef after school?"

He shook his head. "No, I just learned over the years that Archer and I took care of our father. He was ill, so he couldn't move very well. We had to learn how to cook ourselves instead. I actually wanted to become a car designer like Cu. I'm his apprentice."

"I'm more of a mechanic than a car designer. It's what I was trained in, but I ended up creating my own car to see what would happen. If you want to become a car designer, I wouldn't exactly come to me," Cu laughed. "I just got lucky."

"Hmm?" a small, confused hum rang out.

"Oh, that's right. You must not have realized, Jeanne," Cu suddenly said. She tilted her head a bit, wondering what he was talking about. She had no idea that he had become a car designer. She knew he became a mechanic, but she was not aware of his other career. "I created the Chulainn brand. You know, Chulainn – the second part of my name that nobody actually says, because it's Irish and fucking weird. Yeah, it's my car brand. I know that Culann or Chulainn are names of themselves, so I understand why you never realized. That's also why I was driving an old one last night. I normally don't drive them, but the car I normally do drive was almost out of gas. I was honestly too lazy to fill my tank up," he laughed.

She couldn't help but feel bad (and a little stupid) for not realizing. How could she not? It made complete sense, but she just always called him Cu, practically forgetting that it wasn't his full name. As he said, nobody ever spoke his full name, which was most likely why he named his brand after it. It sounded foreign and definitely not like a name of a person. It also helped her connect the dots as to why they never seemed to cross paths, why he didn't answer his phone a year after she left, and why he was able to afford such and beautiful and amazing home as well as the services of a maid and a chauffeur who was also part butler.

"Is that why you live here by yourself?" she could only say. Why did he want to be alone? In the past, he was never one to desire such a thing. He was sociable, outgoing, charismatic, and brilliant. He would never want to be by himself, which also explained at least one or two reasons for hiring Alo and Laeg. "Do you practically never have time to get out much?"

Cuchulainn could only give a small nod. "I'm too busy to go out and meet new people, which is why Shirou was joking about me never socializing. The truth is I _do_ socialize with _tons_ of people, but they are all business partners, associates, managers or owners of other locations, customers, et cetera. I'm normally always on the phone or in my office or garage all day. I simply gave myself the night off last night when I reunited with you."

"That's why you're so happy today. You gave yourself an excuse to have a few hours off. That makes sense. Honestly, this is the most rested I've seen you since my first day here," Alodine added before taking a bite of her fourth muffin. "In fact, I think this is the first time that you've ever given yourself a bit of time off since my first day here."

"Heh, that's probably so."

"I don't want to leave," Jeanne abruptly declared, earning glances from everyone in the room. "I think I should stay to make sure that you don't work yourself too hard. That's not healthy, Cu. You should know that more than anybody. You should have a day to yourself if not an entire vacation. Not only that, you shouldn't be alone. Yes, you have Alo and Laeg here as well as Shirou showing up quite a bit too, but they're at work just like you. You need somebody here who's not working hard while you are doing the same."

"Jeanne, I'm fine; trust me. Plus, these two slackers don't listen to me," her lover jested. Alo and Laeg couldn't help but give nods of agreement. All they did was clean sometimes, give Cu massages, and drink his alcohol and eat his food. They didn't actually do too much. "I'm sure you have a life of your own. I don't want to take that away from you just so you can watch over me, but if you really, really want to stay here then you're welcome. However, I do not want you making this decision on a whim. I want you to think it over rather than just telling me over breakfast the morning after our reunion."

Jeanne grunted in frustration before sighing in defeat. He was right. She couldn't just decide something that would change her life so suddenly. She also had two roommates as well who aren't even aware of where she is. They are probably worried about her, wondering if she was kidnapped and such. Sure, she left them a message saying she wouldn't be home until later that day, but she was not one just to make plans with somebody without warning. "Fine," she huffed. "But, my answer will be the same. I can assure you that. I just need to talk my roommates into letting me move here. They should also probably meet you...and be informed about you...and get to know you. This answer may take longer than expected to give you."

He chuckled, nodding. "I know," he told her before digging into his food once more.

* * *

The satisfying sound of the engine stopped, once he put his car into park and pressed the button to turn it off. The driver then unbuckled his seat belt, lifted up the door and rounded the car to get to the other side. He proceeded to open the door for his passenger, taking her hand and helping her stand. "Thank you, Cu," she thanked him, receiving a bob of his head. "I had fun," she told him with a red but happy face.

"I did too. How about I give you my personal number, so we can do this again? And soon because, I honestly do not and cannot wait very long for us to do that again." She gave him a small giggle and a nod.

"I agree," she told him. She could see something in his eyes, something nonexistent yet existent all the same. She had seen it before, years ago when they were together. It was every time she would see him he would have a little gleam or something in his eye. She wondered if she was a victim of the exact same thing. If she looked into a mirror, would she see what she saw in Cu's ruby eyes that shimmered in the sun on even a dark, rainy day?

Who knows? All she knew was that his lips suddenly landed on hers, causing her to let out a moan of relief. She loved him so much. She never wanted him to let her go. How did he cause her to feel this way within the smallest fraction of a second? She had no idea, but she could only thank God for him, for this. It was a moment so small, yet a moment that would change her life forever, for the better.

Their lips parted almost as quickly as they came together. "I love you, Jeanne," Cu told her with a meaning in his voice that would make anybody fall to their knees. He kept her steady though, and she was grateful for that. "Call me tomorrow, okay? We can make arrangements then."

She nodded silently, giving him one more peck before he went back to his car and drove back to his home. She smiled as she watched him back up, seeing him wink at her before putting his car in drive. Giggling, Jeanne walked up the steps toward her apartment complex where Arturia and Guinevere were sure to be waiting along with Diarmuid and Lancelot. Taking a sip of the water bottle that she had in the side of her purse, she readied herself to give the four the long, overdo explanation of her and Cu's relationship.


End file.
